Need for Speed: Heat/Downloadable Content
Need for Speed: Heat features various downloadable content packs that each include a varying amount of additional content. Released content includes pre-order packs, post release packs, bundle packs, and boxed bundles. A couple of comments made by Ben Walke, the Global Community Engagement Manager at Electronic Arts, noted that Need for Speed: Heat would not feature any loot boxes or "surprise mechanicsWebsite: reddit.com/r/needforspeed (2019) Under the Hood: NFS Heat. Available at: https://www.reddit.com/r/needforspeed/comments/cq9c1n/under_the_hood_nfs_heat/ewusedb/", and that there would be post-launch car packs released as paid-for downloadable content. Game Releases Deluxe Edition The Deluxe Edition of Need for Speed: Heat was made available for pre-order following the game's reveal on August 14, 2019. It was released on the same day as the standard edition for PC, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. It was also made available early on November 5, 2019 for those with an Origin Access Premier subscription, including the complete regular edition and all Deluxe Edition content as long as they have a Premier subscription. *''Need for Speed: Heat'' **Deluxe Edition Upgrade ***[[BMW i8 Coupé (L12)|BMW i8 Coupé '18 K.S. Edition]] ***[[Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport (C7)|Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport '17 K.S. Edition]] ***[[Mercedes-AMG C63 Coupé (W205)|Mercedes-AMG C 63 Coupé '18 K.S. Edition]] ***Pre-Order Pack ****[[Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X|Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X '08 K.S. Edition]] ****Console specific wrap design ***Four character customisation outfits ****Suitable for male and female avatars ***Unique Bonuses ****5% Bank Bonus ****5% Rep Bonus Collector's Edition The Collector's Edition of Need for Speed: Heat was made available for pre-order following the game's reveal on August 14, 2019. It was initially only available in the United Kingdom through Game, but was later available in North America through Best Buy. *''Need for Speed: Heat'' *Collector's Edition Premium Cardboard Box **Polestar 1 die-cast model (1:43 scale) *A5 Notebook *Deluxe Edition steelbook case *Four fridge magnets *Seven stickers Steelbook Edition THe Steelbook Edition of Need for Speed: Heat was made available for pre-order following the game's reveal on August 14, 2019. It includes both the regular edition of Need for Speed: Heat and a special steelbook case with the regular edition's box art. *''Need for Speed: Heat'' *Steelbook Edition steelbook case Pre-Order Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X '08 K.S. Edition A unique Khyzyl Saleem edition of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X '08 is offered as part a Pre-Order Pack for those that pre-ordered Need for Speed: Heat, but is included with purchases of either the Deluxe Edition or the Deluxe Edition Upgrade. The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X '08 unlocked from the beginning of the game and is equipped with a unique livery depending on the console the pack has been installed on. *Pre-Order Pack **[[Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X|Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X '08 K.S. Edition]] **Console specific livery design Upgrade Bundles Deluxe Edition Upgrade The Deluxe Edition Upgrade pack is a bundle pack that is included with the Deluxe Edition and can be purchased separately for those that own the standard or Collector's Edition of Need for Speed: Heat. It was released on November 8, 2019 for PC, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. *Deluxe Edition Upgrade **[[BMW i8 Coupé (L12)|BMW i8 Coupé '18 K.S. Edition]] **[[Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport (C7)|Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport '17 K.S. Edition]] **[[Mercedes-AMG C63 Coupé (W205)|Mercedes-AMG C 63 Coupé '18 K.S. Edition]] **Pre-Order Pack ***[[Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X|Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X '08 K.S. Edition]] ***Console specific wrap design **Four character customisation outfits ***Suitable for male and female avatars **Unique Bonuses ***5% Bank Bonus ***5% Rep Bonus Shortcut Packs ''Keys to the Map'' The Keys to the Map pack was made available for purchase on January 28, 2019, alongside the release of the January Update. Purchasing the pack will reveal the location of all collectables, locations, and activities in Palm City. *Activities **Jumps **Speed Traps **Drift Zones *Collectables **Billboards **Flamingos **Street Art *Locations **Gas Stations **Safehouses Car Packs Car Packs were revealed to be among the post-launch content for Need for Speed: Heat, but no specific vehicles, number of vehicles, or brands were associated with the announcement. References Category:Need for Speed: Heat Category:Downloadable Content List